


Pawtner In Crime

by Hufflepuffandpass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, just two boys and their new puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffandpass/pseuds/Hufflepuffandpass
Summary: After being together for two years, Draco decides to take his and Harry's relationship to the next level.  But what will Harry think of this new addition to their lives?  Honestly just short fluffy goodness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Pawtner In Crime

How was Draco supposed to convince Harry that the surprise purchase of a golden retriever puppy was a good next step for their relationship when the rascal had already peed on the living room rug and chewed on Harry’s dress shoes he’d left by the fireplace last night? Thankfully magic made quick work of mending both blunders, but Draco would have to hide any doubt or frustration by the time Harry got home from Hogwarts in 20 minutes or so if he hoped to win Harry over. During their nearly two year relationship, they had discussed pets a few times. Marjorie’s bulldog, Ripper, and her spoiling of him while Harry was talked about like a delinquent and fed fewer scraps than the dog had left Harry less than enchanted with that breed. They were out of the question. Because of Sirius, his eyes tended to light up then shoulders slump anytime they saw a black shaggy dog when out on walks at the park. There were already too many emotions tied up in him to try to make new memories with a similar dog of their own.

No, a golden retriever was perfect. He was high energy to help prepare them for raising children, incredibly friendly and loyal, and had such a sweet face. Draco would have company during the day between potions orders while Harry was training at Hogwarts to take over the DADA position and later when Harry was there during longer periods after assuming the role full-time. After being with Harry for two years, Draco would miss the frequent affection. The puppy was a cuddly substitute.

“I mean, I’ll be the one mainly taking care of you since Harry is away at Hogwarts so much, so, really, did I need his permission?” Draco was reclined on the couch in front of the fireplace, puppy on his chest and flopping his ears back and forth. “Should I hide you? Would you keep quiet long enough for a surprise?” The pup nipped at his chin. “No, I didn’t think so. Too feisty for that.” He ran his hands down the golden back, ruffling the almost red fur. “Maybe your resemblance to the Weasley family will win him over quickly or at least make quick work of the shock.” The puppy huffed and rested his head down Draco’s chest, warm breath puffing at the man’s chin. “My apologies. They’ve grown on me over the years, but I wouldn’t want to be compared to one either. Not in physical appearance anyway.”

Fingers buried in the pup’s fur, Draco resolved to be straight forward with the surprise. He had worked hard over the years and earlier in his relationship with Harry in being forthright with his thoughts and honest with his emotions. They had grown much closer and torn down many barriers once Draco learned he could trust Harry not to use Draco’s honestly against him. It took a long time to reverse the ingrained Slytherin and Malfoy lessons that taught him that barring his soul to someone, trusting them with his true self, was not a weakness. It showed strength of character to trust someone with his authentic beliefs and feelings. 

Of course, that also meant that he had to be strong enough to grow. He had to accept when he was wrong and be willing to adjust to his new world. Thankfully, he’d found his way to Harry, who now lived up to the moniker of Saint Potter not only by his innate desire to do what was right but also by the patience he had, and still has, toward Draco. It took the patience of a saint to pry Draco’s doors open and build a life with him. Honestly, it probably was only Harry who had the capacity of patience, goodness, and love that it took to help Draco become who he was today.

“I wonder if he’ll come up with any good names for you.” The puppy’s brows quirked up at Draco as if doubting Harry’s naming abilities. “No, you’re probably right. He’ll likely want to call you something like Red or Albus. He used to have red hair in his younger years, I believe. He’s very literal, our Harry. No, you deserve something more dignified than that. How about a celestial name like my family, hmm?” He rested his head back on Draco’s chest and licked at his chin. “Yes, I knew you looked more reasonable than your littermates. Maybe after a constellation then, like the Blacks.” He stroked the dog’s fur, feeling his breath against his belly and chest. “A lot of the names are long and would definitely require a nickname. How about one that is already shorter?” He got a lick for that too. “We could go with a play on the old Malfoy pets and name you after the peacock constellation. How about Pavo? Also sounds a lot like Pavlov, which, you know, dog related.” The red-furred pup nuzzled in closer, paws on either side of Draco’s neck and nose snuffling at his ear. “I’ll take that as a vote in the affirmative. Pavo? Do you like that, Pavo?” The dog rubbed his face against Draco’s getting some fur in his mouth.

Lifting up the little pup, Draco carried him over to his over-sized bed in the corner, right next to a basket of dog toys and chew bones. The blonde grabbed a small rope toy and teased Pavo with it, making sure not tug too hard against him. “You’re such a strong little thing. I wonder if you’ll grow up strong and lean like Harry and go on runs with him? Does that sound fun? Or maybe you’ll be like me, naturally fit and akin to the luxuries of life, like napping on the couch by the roaring fire and strolling through the garden?” Pavo stamped his little paws on the floor, lunging at the rope Draco dangled in front of him.

“You’ll have him spoiled before his first birthday” Harry’s deep, warm voice said from the doorway to the entry way. He leaned against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed. Draco could tell he was attempting to look cross, eye brows lowered and mouth thin, but Draco could see that spark of affection in his eyes and the twitch at the corner of his mouth that told him there would be no argument, no complaints over the new additions to their lives.

“He’s perfect and he deserves the best life has to offer. And if you tell me he can’t cuddle with us on the bed I will make you sleep on the couch.” Harry put his hands up in front of him, tilting his head and giving a little shrug. “That’s right.” Draco gave a swift nod and turned back to their puppy. “What do you think of the name Pavo?”

Harry came over to the pair and sat cross-legged on the floor. Pavo immediately abandoned the rope toy and started sniffing his shoes and pant leg. Harry quirked an eye brow at Draco and started petting the pup’s back. “What does Pavo mean? I’ve never heard that name before.” Harry grinned and picked up the dog who immediately began licking his face with no restraint. Giggling and sputtering, Harry put Pavo in his lap, stroking his fur and smiling over at Draco.

“Pavo is the peacock constellation. I figured we could follow the Black tradition of choosing names from astrological bodies and hint at the Malfoy peacocks that roamed the grounds most of my childhood. Just enough of the past to bring into the future.” Draco rested his hand on Harry’s knee and gently squeezed.

“Pavo huh?” Harry asked the dog in his lap who had begun to fall asleep, head resting on his thigh facing Draco. “Pavo. Can I call him Pav?” Harry leaned his side against Draco feeling the warmth of the fire behind the grate and the steady heat of his boyfriend’s presence. 

“If I have to accept nicknames for you to go with it then fine, you can call him Pav.” Draco kissed Harry’s temple and looked down at their puppy.

Stroking Pav’s ear, Harry said softly, “Pav. Pavvers. Pavington the First.”

“Absolutely not.” Draco snatched his hand away and crossed his arms. “No child of mine will be called Pavvers. Sounds like Scabbers and I will not tarnish him like that.” Harry smiled at him and leaned forward to cover his lips with his own, smiling through the kiss.

Harry pulled back and looked back down at Pav, softly petting his ears, which he would grow into, Harry was sure. He looked back over at Draco and pulled him into another kiss, easily expressing his joy and love. “He’s beautiful, Draco.” Green eyes sparking, Harry looked between the two of them, his partner and his new partner in crime. “We’ve got our own little family now.”

Draco gave a little cough and rubbed at his eye, which he would swear was because a dog hair got into it or something. “Yea,” he said quietly, looking down at the floor, then Pav, then finally up at Harry. “Harry I couldn’t be happier than to be building a life with you and growing our family.” He swallowed thickly. “With you I feel like I’m on solid ground when a lot of my life I was fighting quicksand. I love you more than I can ever tell you. And I’m glad to have something tangible that is ours together. And I’m glad you weren’t upset when you came home and saw that I got a puppy without telling you.” Draco bit his lip and looked up at Harry from behind thick blonde lashes. 

Harry’s smile sparkled, seeming brighter as he laughed and pulled Draco to him again, meeting his lips several times in quick succession. “I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I can’t imagine a better life than the one I have with you. Though throwing a puppy in the mix will make things interesting, it’s perfect. He’s perfect. You’re… perfect.” Harry laughed again, shrugging. “There is one big question though.” Harry frowned.

Draco gripped his knee again, brows lowering. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Harry shook his head slightly and frowned. He lifted Pav up to his chest, tucking his little face against his neck. He stood and moved a couple steps, still looking serious. He bent down slowing, placing the puppy in his bed and straightening back up to look at Draco. He put his hands together and touched his index fingers to his lips. “You have to ask yourself, Draco, how are you going to feel when Pav loves me more than you?” A mischievous little grin broke out across his face and he quickly ducked just in time to miss being hit by a flying throw pillow.

“You take that back right now! He will not! He’s going to ADORE me even more than you do, you scoundrel!” He darted towards Harry, determined to throw him to the ground, but Harry ran down the hallway leading to their first floor master bedroom, laughter streaming behind him as Draco gave chase.


End file.
